Set Yourself On Fire
by theprincess1511
Summary: A miscommunication. A mistake. The gods have forced them part, sending Percy to England as a diplomat to the demigods of Europe. Years later, they finally see each other again. But have either of them really moved on?
1. England!

Oooohh it's been so long since I've written and I just couldn't get this plot outta my mind. Ok so, if it sucks, go easy on me and if it rocks, go all out in a great review! Naturally thanks to my beta, Venillashiz.

* * *

It was all for the thrill.

The thrill of adrenaline pumping in your veins. The excitement of living on the edge. That's how it felt like on the battlefield – the melody of the metal clanging against metal, the tangy, metallic smell of blood and the ripple of power you'd feel as you held your opponent at the tip of your sword.

Percy grunted as he blocked the jab from Annabeth's knife. Swinging his sword, he feigned a stab at her left side, changing at the last second to swing to the right, the cold tip of his sword coming to rest on the hollow at the base of her neck.

He closed his eyes and smirked as he heard her knife hit the floor of the battle pavilion with and audible clang. The entire arena erupted in cheers and applause. People clapped him on the back as they filed out of the area, having come only to watch the legendary Percy Jackson battle with his equally well-reknowned girlfriend. Then it was silent again, just the two of them, his sword still at her throat.

He sighed, dropping his arm, letting it dangle at his side. Capping Riptide, he pocketed it and took a step forward to hug her, only to freeze in mid-step, Annabeth's knife a millimeter from his chest.

"Hey now, don't be all bitter just 'cause you lost the fight." He laughed, holding his hands out in front of him.

A thin eyebrow shot upwards and she turned around, withdrawing her knife and twirling it with her thin fingers. "We both know I would've won any other day. I just didn't want to," she drawled as she stepped around him and headed for the exit.

He jumped her before she could even take another breath and they tumbled to the ground, his lips on hers. He straddled her legs and continued his ravenous attack on her mouth. She recovered from her surprise quickly and immediately kissed him back, her fingers making their way from round his neck to fist through his hair. Percy couldn't help the thoughts that plagued his mind as they continued their intense lip-lock.

It didn't help that he was high on adrenaline and they were currently alone with no annoying siblings or parents around to say anything. Understand that for boys, adrenaline spurs testosterone, which in turn, spurs hormones. Therefore, all of that, plus that a big fight scene equals big lust scene.

It was the cough that eventually broke them apart. He pretended not to hear it at first but Thalia clearly hated being ignored and he found himself yanked off Annabeth with enough force to rival a rhinoceros.

"Thalia! What the hell was that for?" He got up, growling.

She rolled her heavily eye-linered eyes. "Cool down lover boy." Her voice turned smug, "I suggest a cool shower to help you relax, a really cool shower." Percy flushed at her suggestive tone and pointedly looked away, his mind on dead kittens and Clarisse in a fluffy pink dress.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and hooked her arm around Thalia's. "Any reason you decided to uh... cut that short?"

Thalia grinned. "Who wouldn't stop you guys from getting all 'hot and heavy' in the arena? Do you know how many people are gonna have to fight here? Zeus knows I'm never stepping on that spot again!"

"I don't go around stopping your make-out sessions!" came Percy's indignant shout.

"I'm a hunter, we're sworn off boys, you stupid shit!" Thalia shouted back as she steered Annabeth towards the exit.

"Oh yeah? Remind me about that, the next time I catch you oogling Nico!"

"He's like, five years younger than me, you paedophile!"

"Like that's stopped you?"

"I've got more things to do than to watch you guys discuss this...disturbing issue." Annabeth cut in, clearly irritated. "And besides," she smirked at her boyfriend, "Don't you have some of your own problems to take care of?" Her glance slipped downwards, her smirk widening at his blush.

Annabeth allowed Thalia to steer her towards big house and questioned, "What's up, Thalia?"

Thalia's easy grin dropped and her face darkened, "Annabeth, I know you're upset, you don't have to hide it from me, I heard all about it."

Confusion reeled her mind, and Annabeth laughed, "Upset about what Thals? I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Don't pretend, I know you're upset about England," Thalia said bitterly, her arms crossed.

Annabeth was bewildered, "England? Thalia, now you're not making any sense, what's this got to do with the English? Are you going to England?" She laughed nervously.

"No! Percy is!"

Annabeth was stunned, her eyes fixed on Thalia as her mind tried to revolve around what she had just spat out.

"England?" The word came out as barely a whisper. Thalia's eyes narrowed, and then widended in realization.

"You didn't know?" That too, was barely audible over the noise of the campers in the distance.

Annabeth's heartbeat quickened, _Percy was leaving? _When was he going to tell her? Did he ever plan on telling her?_  
_  
Thalia slapped a hand to her face, covering her eyes as she squeezed them shut in frustration. It wasn't pretense after all, she really had no idea. Now it was all messed up. Lifting her fingers just a fraction, she glanced at her friend. Thalia watched in concern as she saw the panic forming in Annabeth's eyes.

"I…I'm sorry." She pulled Annabeth into a hug. "I thought he'd told you."

Annabeth's laugh was bitter, "Don't be."

When she released Thalia, her smile was back and she rolled her eyes. "Seaweed Brain probably just forgot." Thalia laughed along but the pain reflected in Annabeth's grey orbs gave her away.

* * *

Annabeth waved Thalia off at the big house where she had stopped to find Chiron. Heading towards the cabins, she smiled at the passing campers before stepping into Percy's cabin. It was empty, save for the chocolate wrappers on his bed. Annabeth sighed, she had hoped to find him in private and coax the issue over England out of him.

She was about to head for the door when she heard noise coming from the bathroom. She sighed and sat down heavily on his bed, pushing the wrappers away. Since he was taking a shower, she might as well wait for him. Annabeth looked up at the ceiling, smiling when Percy began singing a badly mixed version of The Little Mermaid's "Under the Sea".

Her thoughts faded back into despair when she recalled the morning's incidents. Why was he leaving? Was she allowed to go along? The thoughts filled her mind to the brim, overflowing into confusion.

Annabeth sat up, taking a deep breath. She wasn't going to be like all those helpless heroines in all those dramas, she was going to be rational and she was going to analyze the situation over. _Like a battle strategy_, she told herself. Percy probably had a reason for deciding to go. He probably had an even better reason for not telling her about it.

Annabeth blushed inwardly when she realized part of her wanted him to ask her to go along, part of her wanted him to sweep her off her feet and beg her to go with him. She buried her face in her hands, groaning. Only Percy could turn her into this mushy pile of sensitive, irrational mess. She flopped back down and threw an arm over her eyes, praying that Percy wouldn't walk out of the toilet to find her blushing like a school girl.

The door clicked open and she heard heavy footsteps coming out of the toilet. Annabeth plastered on her usual, easy smile and sat up, only to choke on the words she was about to utter. There he was, right in front of her, towel swung over his shoulder and as bare as the day he was born.

Annabeth watched as Percy's mouth fell open in his own adorable way and she blushed as he immediately made to cover himself. "Annabeth!" He gasped, reddening. "What are you doing here?"

She opened her mouth but no words came out so she chose to give a small shrug, smiling nervously. As he fumbled with his clothes and towel, she let her eyes travel down his body, drinking in the sight of him. As the rays of the morning sun shone on him, she couldn't help but appreciate the way it illuminated him - now that's what she called a Greek god.

Percy smirked when he caught her starring at him, "Annabeth, you're drooling."

Annabeth blushed, turning away and discreetly brought her sleeve up to wipe her mouth, avoiding his gaze. "No, I'm not." she mumbled.

Percy laughed as he slipped on his shirt, she hadn't noticed that he already got his pants on. Annabeth practically had to bite her lip to stop herself from sighing as she watched his t-shirt slowly slip over his chest and stomach. She fidgeted slightly when he sat down next to her.

Jumping when his hand moved to grab hers, she smiled as he entwined their fingers, revelling in the feeling of his warmth enveloping her. "So, what's up?"

"No – uh, nothing." Annabeth spluttered as he shifted even closer, so that their thighs were touching.

"Nothing, huh?" He grinned and stood up. "Come on, let's go then."

"Wa-Wait! Percy, um..." Annabeth dug her toe into the ground, suddenly feeling shy. "I was wondering if you had something to tell me?" she mumbled.

"Anything to tell you... hmm, nope. No, nothing. Why?" He smiled at her, bending down so that their eyes were level, "Do...you have something to tell me?"

Her heart was hammering in her chest so hard, it was as though a whole construction site had taken residence there. The debate in her head was so intense that she felt slightly nauseous - tell him or not. Annabeth chewed her lip and looked up into his clear green eyes. They stared back at her with the same confusion that clouded her thoughts.

Finally, Percy laughed, breaking the silence, and straightened. "There's no need to think that hard!" He yanked her up, catching her as she stumbled slightly.

Pulling her into a crushing embrace, he whispered in her ear, "You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

Annabeth smiled, gripping him tightly for a second before letting go. Releasing him, she punched his shoulder, "Yea, I know."

He grinned, clearly enjoying the moment. "So, now, let's go grab some lunch? It should be about time right?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Is there ever a time when you're not hungry, Seaweed Brain?"

"Hey! I don't eat all the time. You act like you've never seen Grover." She raised her eyebrows, tilting her head towards the bed.

"Yes, well the eight chocolate wrappers I found on your bed says otherwise." Percy opened his mouth and then shut it again.

Lifting a finger, he chuckled, "Touché."

As they entered the dining area, the familiar noise of metal plates and utensils clanking and the usual buzz of conversation topped with the heavenly aroma of all the best foods in the world, had Percy's mind reeling and his stomach grumbling.

By the time they reached her table, his eyes were the size of saucers and he had practically created a path of drool through the mix of tables. Annabeth seized a couple of plates and piled on a mountain of food. She was just as hungry, just more discreet in hiding it. Offering a quick prayer and offering to her mother, Annabeth grabbed Percy by the shirt and sat him down next to her. They sat at their usual place at his table, something they started after the war seeing as the gods had gotten far less _territorial _with their children by then.

Percy had begun his usual process of shovelling food down his throat and she couldn't help but grin before following in suit. The familiar 'clip-clop' of hooves had both of them whipping their necks up to grin up at Chiron with their mouths stuffed to the brim with pizza and bits of chicken.

Percy smiled, with much difficulty. "Hey Chiron!" he chimed, bits of chicken spraying out. Annabeth made a face and swallowed, turning to frown at him. "Sorry." Percy offered.

"No no, it's quite alright. I see you're very eager about lunch, seeing as you had quite the workout I heard." Chiron raised his eyebrows and smiled at Percy. "Congratulations on that. Although I heard it was a _very _close competition." Annabeth smiled gratefully at him.

"Now, I'm sorry but I'd like to borrow him for a moment." Chiron patted Percy's shoulder and jerked his head to the big house, "Percy?"

Percy looked at Annabeth and she shrugged, mouthing, 'go'. He mimicked her, shrugging and stood up, "I'll be right back."

"Hey Chiron, you mind speeding this up a bit, the pizza is calling out to me." Percy grinned, shutting the door good-naturedly. The smile faded off his face, however, as he noticed his mentor's sudden change in aura.

The centaur smiled grimly, "Please, Percy, take a seat."

"Okay..." He sat down opposite Chiron. "So, what's up?"

"Well Percy, I'm not sure how to break this to you, so to speak."

"Uh… ok? It's ok, you can just…tell me?" He laughed nervously.

"Percy, as you know, Olympus follows the western civilization, meaning the gods are in a way, mobile. Now, western civilization, happens to rest in the Americas. However, we have come to a recent discovery of a significantly large half-blood population in Europe. They have grouped together at a camp just outside of England." He stopped, giving the information time to process.

Percy nodded slowly, "Okay, so the gods uh, _mingle_ in Europe a lot. So? What's this got to do with us? They're not waging war against us are they?" He frowned.

Chiron chuckled, "No, they're not. However, they do need help with the organization and we have decided to send someone over to assist them." He looked pointedly at Percy.

Percy grinned, "Cool! I'll go tell Annabeth, she'll be so excited!" He stood and made to walk to the door.

Chiron cleared his throat. "We're sending _someone,_ Percy, not a team. Please sit down." Percy froze in his steps, his eyes wide as he stared blankly at the door. Turning around slowly, he sank back in his seat.

"I-"

"I'll finish explaining first, if you please?" He closed his mouth, looking down at his shoelaces. Chiron sighed and went on, "We'd like very much for you to go, Percy."

Taking a step closer, he bent down. "Unfortunately, your father was the one who volunteered your services for this mission and Lord Zeus has agreed, _eagerly_ agreed might I add." He straightened up, "A contract has been made, Percy." Chiron's eyebrows furrowed, "In other words, you don't have a choice."

Chiron's words rang in his ears as he felt the world around him implode. Then a shiver ran down his spine.

_How was he going to tell Annabeth?_

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Pebbles

Oh…I love the feeling you get after you've just finished writing a story. You know, that accomplished feeling? That hope, no, that _premonition_ that it's gonna be something worth reading. So please, do read on and I sincerely hope you enjoy it. :D Comments are much appreciated, thanks.

Of course, who would I be if I didn't thank my wonderful beta, Venillashiz who just got back from UK and _still_ managed to beta for me so quickly.

* * *

For what seemed the hundredth occurrence in his sixteen years on this planet, Percy Jackson, hero of the titan war was completely and utterly confused. That's right, he was bewildered out of his wits. Like stated before, he was _clueless,_ something his girlfriend would have agreed to, calling it some form of permanent brain damage. Unfortunately, she happened the very object of his emotional turmoil.

Percy Jackson had come out of the big house, sweating his skin off and pretending like nothing had happened. Of course, Annabeth had blown it off, assuming he was nervous about telling her his supposedly well-kept secret. However, by the time sun-set had arrived, and they were having one of their secret meetings at the beach, Percy was still his jittery self and Annabeth still did not hear him utter the E-word.

So it came as no surprise that the next morning, as Percy made his nervous way over to the Athena table, Annabeth had simply stood up and left. Throughout the morning, she avoided him like the plague and eventually, by lunch time, Percy had sat his confused self down at his lonesome table and did some serious re-evaluation. Lunch came and went and it was exactly at that spot that Grover found him two hours later.

"How are you?" The concerned satyr managed to ask after five or so minutes of awkward, worried staring.

Silence.

"Helloooooo…Percyyyyyyy…?" He took a bite of a random fork he found on the table, inhaling deeply as he leaned back against the wood.

Waving a arm in front of Percy's face he tried again. "Dude…Percy!"

Silence.

Grover grimaced, looking around before widening his eyes in false surprise. "Annabeth!"

Percy jumped, rising immediately, his hands flying to his hair - a habit he had when he was nervous. He whirled his head around, his eyes darting around in a fury. Realizing that she wasn't really there, he sank back into his seat, gazing forlornly down at the pebbles around his feet. Grover followed his gaze and practically gagged in shock at the small stones littered at his feet, spelling 'Annabeth'.

"Wow."

"It's good isn't it? I always had an artistic side to me." Grover snorted.

"Wow," he repeated. "You've got it bad man."

Percy nodded slowly, his eyes still fixed on the ground. "I know."

"…"

Percy sighed, his shoulders sagging as he toed the dirt. "I'm leaving, Grover."

The satyr frowned, confused. "Now? Are you going to find Annabeth? I thought we were talking," he added sadly, moving to rest on the bench.

Percy chuckled humorlessly. "No, not now." He reassured his best friend. "I'm going somewhere for a while…Hades, Grover, I'm going to England on a mission trip or some crap."

Grover's hand paused, a half-eaten tin can an inch from his lips. "England?" Baffled, he dropped the piece of metal. "For how long?"

Percy grimaced, "I don't know." He groaned, burying his forehead in his palms, fisting his hair. "I didn't even volunteer for this shit!" Getting off the bench in a fury, he began pacing. "My dad _decided _it. Along with Zeus. Apparently, I'm the best half-blood for the job." His pacing began increasing in speed. "Percy Jackson, hero of the titan war." He spat bitterly. "And you know what the worst thing is? Annabeth isn't coming."

Grover let his eyes follow the blur of blue in front of him, his mouth hanging slightly ajar. "You're going alone?" He wondered, astounded.

Percy laughed harshly, "Yea, and not a single frigging soul is allowed to know where I'm going."

Grover was taken aback, he had rarely seen his best friend lose his cool like that. He unconsciously nodded to himself, it had to be the 'leaving Annabeth thing' that was driving him up the wall. But that did nothing to explain the situation with Annabeth who was more than a little peeved herself. This had to be fixed, fast.

"Ok, Percy, dude, first of all, stop your pacing, you're wearing a rut in the dirt." The boy froze in his spot, crossing his arms.

Grover swallowed, feeling slightly nervous under Percy's glare. "So, you're going to England huh? I hear it's pretty nice over there this time of year. Get me some…scones. Hahahah…" Grover sighed, he could feel the awkward silence creeping its way back into their conversation.

Surprisingly, Percy broke into a small, but genuine smile. "Yea. I'll be sure to get you some." He untangled his arms, his hands going back to comb through his mop of hair. "I…uh, haven't told Annabeth yet," he muttered, green eyes cast downwards.

"Oh. Ohhhhhhh." Grover's eyes widened for what seemed to be the tenth time that day and he nodded again, this time in sympathetic and disappointed understanding.

"Yea…"

"Ohhhh…"

"Yea…"

"Ohh–"

"Grover, I think we got it."

"Ohh-Sorry." Percy grinned ruefully, giving his best friend a mock punch to the shoulder.

"It's cool. I think… I think I know what to do now." He stood up, stretching. Patting Grover on the shoulder, he broke off in a jog towards the cabins.

"Are you gonna tell Annabeth?" The satyr shouted after him.

Percy's reply was distant and mixed with laughter. "Keep it down will you? The camp doesn't need to know I love my girlfriend!"

Grover laughed, "They already do!"

* * *

The rap on her door was insistent. As she ripped the shower curtain open, she swore then and there that the person at the door was going to die a sad and painful death. A grey towel wrapped tightly around her, and knife at hand, Annabeth didn't even bother to plaster a fake smile on her face as she yanked the door open.

Percy's grinning face was not what she expected as she stood at the entrance of her private room at the side of the Athena cabin, dripping wet in her grey towel with a positively blank look on her face.

"P-percy?"

"Yep, it's me alright." He beamed down at her, not at all affected by her state of apparent undress.

"Uh…wha-what are you-? Percy?" She managed to splutter out.

"Yes, Annabeth, last time I checked, we both already know my name." He chuckled, stepping closer so she stepped back a little. "I think you should go dry off, you'll get pneumonia."

Annabeth blushed, opened her mouth to say something and then shut it again at the thought that she would probably splutter again anyway. No need to embarrass herself any further. She clenched the sides of her towel as Percy invited himself into her room, sitting himself down on her bed.

Ignoring him as best as she could, she stepped into the toilet and slammed the door shut. She bit her cheek to stop from smiling at his comment. "Is that how to say it? _nuee-mon-ee-iah_…" Rivaling a cheetah in speed, she pulled on her clothes and strode out of the toilet, her heart completely set on beating the crap out of her boyfriend.

There he was, the familiar smug grin on his face as he lay on her bed, muddy shoes and all, facing the ceiling. "That was fast."

"Get your shoes off my bed."

"So I was walking around and I-"

"_Now._"

Rustle. Plonk.

"Holy Zeus! Put them back on! Didn't anyone ever tell you your feet smell like a group of rotting hippocampi?"

Smirk. Rustle.

"_Thank you._" Annabeth straightened up. "So…do you have something to tell me?"

Plop. She rolled her eyes as he sat back against her covers, his feet dangerously close to her favorite pillow. "You know, you shouldn't roll your eyes so much, they might get stuck up there."

"Ok. Bye." She made towards the door and Percy was on his feet in an instant, his arms spread protectively in front of the exit and every hint of humor wiped from his face.

Annabeth lips twitched as she fought to keep the smirk off her face. "I'm listening."

"I uh…I have something to tell you."

"I think we've established that."

He gave something between a choking sound and a bark of laughter. "I uh, I'm goi-"

"Would you put your arms down? I'm not going to run anywhere Percy."

He smiled sheepishly as his arms dropped to his sides, only to shove his hands into his pockets. Clearing his throat, he continued as though the interruption didn't occur. "I'm…I'm going England."

Elated as she was that he finally picked up the guts to tell her, Annabeth couldn't help but feel a sense of loss – it meant that he was really going.

Percy must have seen the dejection in her eyes because he was at her side in a second, his arms wrapped around her and whispering words of comfort. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," he breathed. "I was trying to call it off. But my dad decided it and I can't _not_ go."

The limp hands hanging at her side shakily made their way to his back, gripping the back of his shirt tightly. "Can…can I come with you?" She regretted the words the moment they left her mouth, knowing it'd hurt her more than it did him. Knowing full well the answer would be even more painful.

"No."

"How…how long?"

Annabeth felt him sigh quietly into her hair before answering. "I don't know for sure. But…it-it'll be more than a few months."

She pushed him away after that. "More than a few months Percy? So how long? A year? Two? Five? _Ten_?" She felt the sting of the tears but she ignored it. "How could you let them do this? _To us?"_

She looked away, unable to face his hurt. "Maybe you shouldn't come back." The whispered voice she heard was so unlike her own, it was a storm of emotion, filled with pain, anger and hate. His footsteps were heavy as he made his way to her door.

And the hurt was evident in his voice as he stood at her doorway. "I'm leaving the day after tomorrow." Then he added quietly, in a choked whisper so soft she almost didn't hear him. "And I will _always _come back."


	3. Leaving

Thank god for **Venillashiz**, a lifesaver and the best beta of all time. This is about the billionth time she's saved my sorry ass. I don't know what I'd do without her. Thanks for reading by the way!

* * *

"You're sure you're fine with taking the plane?" Percy rolled his eyes, giving his anxious mother another reassuring hug.

"Yea mom, I'm gonna be fine. Zeus already swore on the Styx he wouldn't blast me out of the sky," he grinned jokingly.

Sally Jackson wrung her hands nervously. "Ohhh…I'm sorry dear, I can't help worrying.

You're going away for so long and I-" She pulled him in for another hug, feeling that words no longer sufficed. Releasing him, she looked around. "And where is Annabeth? If she's not here soon, she's going to miss you."

Percy smiled grimly, leading his mother towards the boarding gates. "It's alright mom, I'll give her a call once I get there."

Sally frowned, "You're not fighting again are you? What did you do to the poor girl this time?"

He sighed, "Mom, we…don't worry alright? I promise, I'll call her." _But I won__'__t guarantee she__'__ll pick up._

She pursed her lips, crossing her arms. "Alright. Just don't hurt her Percy." _Too late for that._ The last call for his flight sounded and he sighed yet again, grabbing her hands in his, holding them tightly for a while.

"Bye mom, I love you." He watched as she smiled tearfully, waving at him from the other side of the glass door.

His heart jumped as he caught sight of the flicker of blonde near a pillar. He didn't know if it were real, he didn't know if it had simply been an illusion his pathetically lonely mind came up with. However, the one thing he knew for sure was that he would not have the heart to face her, should she really be there. Percy simply smiled back at his mother before turning away from her. Stilling his emotions, he clenched his fist tightly around the small, black velvet box in his hand.

England would only be further away if he turned back now.

* * *

Hot angry tears blurred her vision as she tilted her head backwards, bumping her head against the pillar, half thankful for the dull ache that set in afterward - at least there was something to distract her from the emotional turmoil that ran through her veins. She was angry – angry with Percy, angry with the gods, angry with herself. She was hurt too. Hurt because of her anger. She snorted, how ironic.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she held her breath as he swept past her. He had looked right past her and for a second, she thought he had seen her. Then he looked away. That's when she remembered she was wearing her cap, when she remembered her own cowardice, her unwillingness to face him. She knew she was wrong, it wasn't his fault he was forced to go to England. Weren't they all pawns in their parents' games? However, her pride had simply refused to allow him time for an explanation. _Damn hubris._

Annabeth hugged the pillar, wishing that he would turn back from the gate and face her yet another time. She bit her lip, pulling off the cap for just one second, staring longingly at his back. She cursed her stupidity as she put it back on. Did she hope he would turn around and see her? Annabeth wasn't sure what to think anymore. She still held that hope as she glanced back at the gates, perhaps praying that he would come running back through them and sweep her off her feet, promising her he would never leave.

She felt tears cloud her vision as she turned around and walked out of the airport. She wiped the tears away fiercely with the back of her hand. _If he was coming back, she would be right here, waiting for him._

_

* * *

_

"I can't do this anymore! This is endless!" Annabeth snarled, yanking on the tips of her hair.

"Zeus' balls, Annabeth! Have you ever considered some form of like…meditation? Your impatience is making _me _worried!" Nico drawled from his position on Percy's bed.

"Impatient? You… You're calling _me_ IMPATIENT?" She threw her head back and laughed. The high pitched sound that rang out in the room was completely forced and as fake as Medusa in a wig.

"You just got back from the airport ten minutes ago. 'Endless' is about ten years too early," Thalia pointed out, glancing over at the clock hanging on the wall.

Annabeth pursed her lips. "Is it your lives' ambitions to ensure that I suffer?"

Grover snored and rolled over in his sleep. Nico grinned, "That means yes." He prodded Grover with the toe of his shoe, shifting him so he fell off Tyson's bed with a muffled thump.

"Did you have to do that?" Thalia voiced boredly. She rolled her eyes at his "pshhhh…." and turned back to Annabeth, a knowing look on her face. "Why don't you just admit that you miss him and go IM him already! You know eventually, one of you is going to crack." She turned to Nico and mouthed, 'It'll be her.'

Nodding solemnly, Nico patted her foot. "Don't worry over it too much, if I know Percy, he's already on the plane back right now…or swimming, whichever's faster…most likely swimming." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"…Thanks." She plopped down heavily before rolling over, face down on Percy's pillow. Taking in a deep breath, she inhaled his scent of sea breeze and chocolate, the most heavenly chocolate in the world. Annabeth allowed a small, easy smile onto her face. "Maybe, I'll just…wait."

* * *

Percy sighed as he clutched the hand of yet another satyr. In the past three hours, he had been greeting _thousands_ of European half-bloods, satyrs, nymphs and his hand was honestly beginning to throb with ache. He wasn't sure if he could survive another meeting with a French half-blood – the accents _killed _him.

Finally, the seemingly endless line of people ended and Percy made his way to their 'Big House'. It was painted white with lines of grey on the outline and he made his way exhaustedly up the front steps.

As soon as the door opened, he was met with a deafening noise – the sound of what must have been the wildest party he ever saw. Apparently, there was one thing the Europeans were truly good at. Partying. Everyone in sight was greeting him, calling him over or too drunk to stand. Percy kindly declined a drink and began to slowly elbow his way through the sardine-packed room.

He really wasn't in the mood to get drunk on his first night there. If he'd learnt something from the Stoll brothers, it was not to pass out during a party. Waking up covered in a mixture of puke, soda and something brown he didn't even want to know about, was what he called learning by experience.

Opening the first door he came to, he stepped inside, slamming it shut behind him, only to jump and turn around, scrambling to open the door. The couple behind him paused in their ministrations, the boy calling his name admiringly despite his shame. Percy muttered a quick apology before finally yanking the door open. He gagged at the girl's eager request for him to join them and continued to the next room, further down the hallway. Apparently, the spacious closet was the only unoccupied room and he sat down uncomfortably, fiddling with a thread on the hem of his shirt.

"So your shirt's more interesting than the baguette fight outside?"

Percy half yelled-half jumped as he leapt away from the corner with his hands up in surrender. The blonde girl in front of him looked offended.

"Well alright, go ahead, scream your bloody head off, see if I care," She sniffed crossly, turning her head away to face the wall.

He gaped at her, his back still pressed against the wall so tight, there was not a slip of air in-between. "You look ridiculous. Close your mouth you sodding fish."

He clamped his mouth shut, sliding down the door. "Why are you here then?" He glared indignantly, thumping his head back against the door.

A shriek from the girl and a fling of her arm told two things – one, a spider had fallen from the ceiling and two, his nose would probably have been broken if he wasn't invincible because she had accomplished the spectacular task of throwing the spider five feet into the air and punch him in the nose at the same time. He opened his eyes seconds later to find her arms around his neck, cutting off his air supply.

"Um…could you…let go?"

She snapped open her eyes and froze for a second before shuffling away. "Sorry!" She blurted out, brushing the blonde bangs out of her eyes, which he noticed were the clearest blue. "I just hate spiders! Nasty little things they are."

Percy let out a deep breath before he burst out laughing. The girl tensed. "Why are you laughing?"

He grinned. "You're just like my girlfriend. She hates spiders too."

"Is she…like us?" She said with a quirk of her head.

"Yea." He stretched his leg out, brushing the spider off his knee. The girl flinched. He gave her a smirk as he moved forward and squished the spider with a shoe he found from behind a pile of clothes.

"Well, lover boy, I'd say you're alright in my book. Anyone who turns a spider to mush is a friend to me." She held out her hand.

Percy took it, turning to look at her. "I'm Percy Jackson."

She laughed, "Missing your own party are we, Mister Jackson?"

"My party? Great, now I feel really bad. They threw this great party for me and no one noticed that I'm missing."

"Aww…they'll come round." An ice bucket crashing through the wooden door of their shared closet had him choking on his tongue.

"I'd say that's our cue to get out of here." She got up and dusted off her jeans.

Percy followed in suit, having to crouch slightly to avoid hitting the swinging lamp. She grinned before opening the door to a room bursting with crazy.

"I'm Emily, by the way. Emily Harte."

* * *

Aaaaaaannnnndddd the end. I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try my best to hurry up the next chapter. Although, a nice encouragement in the form of a review or constructive criticism would help speed it up! ;D


	4. The Beach

I'd like to make a huge apology for the extremely long time it took to get this chapter out. I had major exams but I guess that's not exactly a good reason for me to neglect my work. Anyway, I'd like to thank Venillashiz - who has been on hiatus for a while as well - for her continued support.

* * *

Sitting by the beach had become a routine now. Just as it had back in Long Beach. He'd slip away during dinner, take a swim and then he'd sit there, staring at the moon. Sometimes she'd follow, keeping her distance, unsure of whether or not to voice out. So she'd just stand there, leaning against the tree, watching him.

There was just something about him, something that was so different. And that night, as she watched him walk out of the water, she could feel her heart beat so fast, it nearly wore a hole in her chest. Maybe it was the way he would stare up at the stars with that longing look on his face. Maybe it was his kindness, the way he'd wink at her while they pranked the other campers. She wasn't sure.

There he was, _perfection._ Her breath caught as he padded onto the pristine beach, bathed in the moonlight. He might have been a half-blood but everything about him seemed positively _godly_. Emily bit her lip as she watched him pull on his shirt. Ignoring her nudging conscience, she stepped out from behind her usual apple tree.

Percy didn't turn around, he didn't even twitch, but she knew he could tell she was there. Sitting down next to him, she couldn't help but smile when he didn't seem to mind. Just as always, his gaze remained fixed on the dark sky above, the faint light of the moon making his usual green orbs light up.

Then someone sighed. Emily wasn't sure who, but odds are, it was probably her. "Do you ever wonder what it'd be like up there?" The question came just like that, and as odd as it was, it seemed to fit. "Among the stars?" He was still, and if she hadn't seen his lips move, she might have passed it off as a figment of her wild imagination.

Apparently, her silence was not at all unexpected as he went on. "Sometimes I'd look up there and wonder." Raising an arm, he pointed to a cluster of stars above, barely visible behind the light clouds. "You see that constellation right there?"

She nodded slowly, taking a small breath.

"That's Zoë's constellation. She was a hunter of Artemis…one of the bravest." Emily could hear the pride in his voice as he looked away for a moment. "She might have been a daughter of Atlas, but she never once betrayed our side." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pen. For a second she was bewildered,_how was this the time for writing?_ But he uncapped it and it extended into a celestial bronze sword.

"This…this was her's. Something she presented to Hercules himself, while he was on his quest to the Garden of the Hesperides."

"How did you…?"

He smiled at her. "She gave her life, to save mine. Right there, at the same place." Twirling the sword around, he swiped the air almost angrily. "She fought her father…to save our lives. She died a hero's death, Zoë." He looked back up at the sky and she gasped.

Grinning at her yet again, he spoke. "That constellation right there, is Zoë Nightshade, hunter and lieutenant of Lady Artemis."

"…Is that all you think about?"

"I thought you'd know, since you follow me here all the time."

"I…eh…ah…urgh…" She stuttered, reddening. "If you knew I was there why didn't you say anything?" She muttered, turning away.

"I don't know, I just felt that if you wanted something done, you'd have done it yourself…which you did." He shrugged.

"Still could've said something." She mumbled as she bumped him on the shoulder.

"Letting you learn on your own…that's something I learnt from my girlfriend." Emily felt her heart sink slightly, though she was unsure of why. She crinkled her nose and stretched her legs.

"You actually learn…?"

Percy laughed, throwing his head back as he bumped her back. "Yea, she's brilliant, Annabeth."

"Annabeth."

"Yep! Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Hero of the titan war. Girlfriend of the great Percy Jackson." He smirked and pointed to himself. She chuckled, standing up.

"Well, Monsieur Jackson, I'd say we best go back before we get gobbled up by monsters."

He stood, brushing off the sand. "Yea…I guess you're right." Then he pouted, "I'm disappointed that you don't believe in my abilities to protect you from evil monsters."

Emily giggled. "I'm not doubting your skills, and I'm not worried about the monsters. It's Pierre that gives me the creeps." She shivered and grabbed his hand, pulling him along.

* * *

Percy tiptoed his way up the front porch steps and slowly turned the shiny, gold doorknob. He pushed the door open, wincing when the hinges creaked audibly. Shoes in one hand, he slowly eased the door close and transferred his shirt from his shoulder to his other hand. Taking a slow careful step, he closed his eyes, willing the floorboards not to creak.

The gods must have enjoyed punishing him because the moment his toe came in contact with the squeaky clean floor, the arm chair on his right shriveled around. Jumping in shock, he let go of his shoes and shirt, cringing at the loud thud they made as they hit the floor.

"Perseus Jackson." Percy snarled at the mention of his full name...in the worst possible French accent. The shadows cast on the chair covered up its current occupant, darkening his face. "Vot, in Zeuzz' name are you zoing?"

The chair creaked as the man uncrossed his legs and stood up, walking menacingly out from under the shadow cast by the pillar next to him. The picture in front of him was one mixed with hilarity and yet it radiated so much fear that Percy felt a shiver run down his spine.

Pierre Louie was a small man. His plump hands joined at the fingers and his rosy cheeks adding to his flushed complexion. Percy gulped slightly, though unsure exactly why he was so afraid of the French man, with his crooked French hat and striped shirt - he looked like an overfed mime.

Percy shivered yet again, Hades he hated mimes and their little tricks. He looked down at the camp director, wincing as Pierre's unbelievably curly mustache twitched. "I hope you haven't decided to cross me on your first month here." He continued in his despicable French accent.

Percy smiled uneasily, letting out a bark of choked, forced laughter. "Me? Ge-get into trouble? Nah…pshhhh, I go hunting for trouble…not to make it, but to like…untroubled-fy the world, and…yea. I don't uh, do trouble."

"So what do you do Monsieur Jackson? Do you sneak out of camps to get the filthy drink known as Coke? Do you enjoy taking leisurely strolls in the dark to get eaten by monsters? Do you?" He leant up, his eye twitching and Percy grimaced, backing away.

"Uh…no, nope, don't think I'm really that sort. So I'm just gonna go. Now." He grinned and sprinted up the stairs, hopping up three steps at a time.

"You left your carton of coke here you imbecile!"

* * *

Annabeth turned over in her sleep, every night she would sneak into Percy's cabin, grab one of his shirts and drown herself in it. She'd fall asleep listening to the melody of the fountain he had in his room, thinking about how much it reminded her of him.

Then, she'd stare at the ceiling, drinking in the sight of the enchanted surface as the constellations drifted across the dark night sky. Annabeth wondered if he missed her just as much, if he thought of her at all, wherever he was.

In the morning, she'd start her usual routine - wake up, change, eat, spar until her opponents begged for mercy, eat, bathe, sleep. Annabeth made sure to suffocate herself with activities every day, forcing every thought and doubt about Percy out of her mind. Her days went by like a blur, and by the time she'd hit the two-week mark, she almost felt like bending down and panting - it went by so fast, she felt out of breath.

The camp watched on, too afraid to ask and too worried to ignore. By the end of the third week, Thalia had her fill. She'd banged on Annabeth's office door until the hinges half came off and stomped her combat boot-covered way into the room.

Taking one look at her exhausted friend, she sighed angrily. "You can't keep living like this Annabeth!"

Annabeth shook her hair out of her face, huffing crossly, "Like what?"

"Like this!" Thalia gestured at her then her room, which looked like a hurricane blew through it, "You look terrible! Like you haven't eaten or slept in five months!"

Annabeth kept quiet.

Then as a whisper. "You can't keep pining after him, Annabeth."

She pouted and allowed her eyes to roam about the room. "You need a day outta here, go on a date, go watch a movie, go drink a can of _real_coke!" Thalia grinned, "Maybe get some blue coke?"

Annabeth sighed and snorted at the 'Percy reference'. "I don't _need_any of those! And I'm not going crazy!"

"Never said you were."

"…Ugh…whatever, just leave me alone." She massaged her temple, flopping back down onto her revolving chair. "The whole camp keeps treating me like some atomic bomb waiting to explode…geeze…"

Thalia narrowed her heavily eye-linered eyes and turned around. "You dweebs wanna come in?" She directed at no one in particular. Suddenly, there was a shuffle at the door and the doorknob turned, sending Grover tumbling in and Nico striding in after him.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and flopped onto her stomach, her face buried in a dark blue pillow. "Thals is right you know, just get away from here a while, I'll even help you. And if you're suffering so much, why don't you just IM Percy! You could use some sleep too." He gestured to week-old eye bags.

There was a muffled 'No way in Hades!' and the trio sighed in unison. Annabeth was way to proud to lower herself even to make herself happier, not even for Percy. Sometimes hubris was just so damned frustrating. She probably thought that giving in first meant 'losing' in some way.

Annabeth pouted into her pillow, it used to be Percy's but she was never going to admit that. It was all Percy's fault; it was his fault for leaving. Percy had bitten the figurative apple.

So Annabeth, being God, had thrown him out of the figurative Eden.

She relaxed, lifting her head slightly, "You know what, maybe you guys are right." Her next coherent thought before she drifted off to sleep was that she had to get way less dramatic friends, or at least, ones who fainted less.


End file.
